koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Magellan
Magellan (マゼラン, Mazeran) is the chief warden of the World Government's underwater prison, Impel Down. While he was the warden, it was thought that Portgas D. Ace was being held in the prison. Monkey D. Luffy first encountered Magellan during his quest to rescue Ace before reuniting with his crew. When it seemed that Luffy has the advantage, he unexpectedly touched Magellan's poison and was imprisoned. Later, the entirety of the prison staged a massive breakout. Luffy fought the warden in a rematch at the prison's entrance, this time with the aid of Galdino's strong wax. In the end, Magellan was defeated. However, the warden tried one last time to stop the escapes, only meeting resistance from one of Luffy's enemies turned friends, Bentham. He is then severely injured by Blackbeard and his crew. For his failures two years later, Magellan was demoted to Vice Warden. Players can unlock him in the third game's Dream Log Mode. Before his playable appearance, he had been a non-playable character since the first game. Personality Quotes :See also: Magellan/Quotes Gameplay Moveset : , , , , : Magellan chops downward to the left, swipes to the right, then swipes to the left again. He then swings upward with his left hand, then finishes by swinging to his left with his right hand. : , , , ,: Magellan hammers his hands down, launching enemies up. He then leaps into the air to do an overhead swing, knocking the enemies back down. He finishes by slamming into the ground hard with his feet. : , , , , ,: Magellan bends over and starts to shoot large blobs of poisonous goop out of his back, causing them to rain down all around him like a volcano, damaging any enemies they hit. He finishes by spreading poisonous gas all around him. : , , , : "Poison Spider Cloud": Magellan summons his three-headed poison dragon, which proceeds to spray poisonous gas out of its mouth while sweeping right to left. : , , , , : "Poison Hydra": Magellan's poison hydra appears behind him, then proceeds to fly forward ramming enemies. It then explodes in a cloud of poison gas. : , , : "Poison Blowfish~Chloro Ball": Magellan spits out 2 poisonous balls that splash onto the ground, then a final ball that explodes with poison. : , , , : Magellan plucks both horns off of his head, and then proceeds to swing to the left, then right, then repeats. He then does an uppercut to launch enemies up, then rapidly jabs at them, then knocks them away. He finishes by summoning three heads of his poison hydra that reach out with their heads at enemies, dealing damage. : , , , , : Magellan places his hands on the ground and creates a large poison geyser that continuously erupts with poisonous purple goop for 5 seconds. :R1 (Special Skill): Magellan summons a poison hydra head that remains stationary on the ground. Every time he attacks, the hydra head spits poison in the direction he is in, acting as a sort of support turret. : Level 1 Musou: "Go To Hell": Magellan summons his poison hydra to rain poison down, which creates a large pool of poison on the ground. It then divebombs into the ground. : Level 2 Musou: "Venom Road": Magellan summons a large hydra head. He then can be seen swimming through the hydra's neck, and then launches himself out of its mouth at ramming speed, knocking back enemies. Fighting Style Magellan ate the Venom-Venom Fruit, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that grants him the ability to produce and manipulate poison, while also granting him immunity to poison. His poison usually manifests itself as a purple viscous substance, though it can take other forms such as a gas. He can generate large amounts of poison to overwhelm his enemies with, as well as use it as a protective coating around his body to discourage enemies from physically attacking him. Magellan can pull of the horns on his head to use as melee weapons, as well as summon a three-headed poison hydra to aid in his attacks. He can also station a hydra head on the ground and command it to spit poison at his foes. Category:One Piece Characters